The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sterilizing wash water. The apparatus can be simply transported to any location and can be operated with one hand as needed, even in locations where there is no power or water supply facilities, or in a limited space.
Currently, an agent such as ethyl alcohol, benzalkonium chloride, chlorhexidine hydrochloride or a chlorhexidine gluconate solution is used for disinfection/sterilization, at clinical and nursing sites, and kitchens, for kitchen tools. However, even though these agents are used, there are a variety of harmful effects such as rough skin and water pollution or at hospitals, or infections are not sufficiently prevented.
In order to prevent these harmful effects, recently, technology employing electrolyzed acidic water has been watched with keen interest. Namely, it has been known that by using a diaphragm, when electrolysis is carried out by adding an electrolyte such as a small amount of salt, a highly active nascent oxygen and chlorine are generated whereby acidic water from the anode chamber is created, while electrolyzed restoration water (alkaline ionic water) is generated from the cathode chamber. At this time, the acidic water obtained from the anode side has a pH of 2.7 or less, an oxidation-reduction potential of +1,100 mV or greater, and available chlorine of 30 to 40 ppm. It sterilizes a variety of bacteria when used even for a short period of time. However, it is strongly acidic with a pH of 2.7 or less, therefore, it has problems such as the causing of rough skin and the corrosion of tools.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. H06-292892, H 06-312011, H 11-226092, H 11-347557 and, H 12-070171 it is disclosed how to create sterlying water that has highly sterilizing effect and is slightly acidic or neutral. The sterlying water is made by electrolyzing a solution containing a bromine ion and other halogen ions, such as chlorine ions, and which is obtained by using an electrolyzer without a diaphragm.
The electrolyzed water obtained, in these prior arts, has a pH of 6 to 8 and yet has a superior sterilizing effect. The electrolyzed water with bromine ions and halogen ions adjusted to a certain ratio has a superior sterilizing effect even with a pH of 6 or greater. It demonstrates superior sterilizing power even though it is used for a short period of time. In addition, it has a superior sterilizing effect without causing rough skin or the corrosion of tools.
However, the sterilizing wash water obtained in the prior art, has a serious problem that installation locations for setting up the apparatus for manufacturing the sterilizing water are limited. It could not be easily moved at any time to another location, so that it is not convenient.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H 14-52074 entitled “A sterilizing wash spray product and its manufacturing method,” this problem has been solved by filling electrolyzed water with a sterilizing effect into a spray container that blocks light and air, and which was under a pressurized inert gas.
However, even with this method, there is a problem that, when a long period of time has passed during the distribution stages, it is impossible to avoid a gradual decrease in the effectiveness.
In order to drastically reduce the problem, the development of a compact and light electrolyzer is necessary. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H11-235592 (Kobayashi et al.) discloses an electrolyzer, however, it is not compact and light enough to be operated with one hand.
The present inventors have been making an effort to develop a portable and yet highly electrolytically effective electrolyzer with a nickel-ferrite anode. Related to this ferrite electrode, the present inventors have filed the following patent applications.    (1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H11-188364 “Electrolyzer”    (2) Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H11-309458 “Electrolyzer”
In these inventions, a long-term durability performance is 3 to 5 times greater than that of the existing hand wash sterilizing water apparatus with a platinum-plated titanium electrode, under the same conditions.    (3) In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H13-347270 entitled “Electrolyzer,” an electrolyzer with an additionally high electrolyzing efficiency is disclosed in which it is possible to minimize the electrolyzer. Nonetheless, it is impossible to provide a compact apparatus, which is easy to use and be operable with one hand, such as a hand spray.
Currently, problems of contagion are not limited to hospitals and nursing homes, but also schools, cafeterias, restaurants, hair salons. Thus, an easy to use sterilizing washing means has been strongly desired.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a compact, light, easy to use, and inexpensive sterilizing washing method and means.
In order to solve the above-mentioned issue, the present invention provides a compact electrolyzer that can be held in one hand and operable while walking around. The present invention, for example, has the following basic structures.
(a) A 30 to 50 W switching power source is used as a direct current power device, and a rechargeable battery is contained in a power control device portion (2) as the power supply. This is integrated with an electrolyzer (1) and a pressurizable container (18) for a solution that is comprised of halogen ions, allowing an operation while being lightly held by one hand.
The amount the container contains of the electrolyte solution is as much as 100 to 500 ml. Therefore, a mixture of bromine ions and chlorine ions is used for the electrolyte so that a single spraying amount of 1 to 5 ml provides a sufficient sterilizing/washing effect.
(b) It is required for the electrolyzer (1) to be as compact as possible and to have a high electrolytic efficiency even for solutions with low electric conductivity, in order for the electrolyzer (1) to be able to be handled freely by one hand, and to be used on bodies to prevent pressure sores for patients and the aged on beds of hospitals, or on heads at barbers or hair salons. Therefore, the present invention is arranged and structured such that an anode (3) that is comprised of a conductive metal pipe or rod in which a thermal spraying film of ferrite is deposited on the metal surface, and a cathode (4) comprising a conductive metal pipe are alternated with an inter-electrode distance of cathode (4) comprising a metal pipe is alternated with its inter-electrode distance of 1.1 to 9 mm in a concentric manner. Electrolysis is carried out by flowing the solution comprised of the halogen ions in the inter-electrode space.
(c) When a ferrite pipe or a rod having a hole in the direction of the center axis, that has a high electrolysis efficiency and low electric conductivity is used, and when centered anode (3) is a ferrite pipe or rod, it is structured such that a conductive low melting point metal junction (6) or mercury is filled in the long hole, or a hole in the ferrite pipe, and then a rod shaped terminal body (5) that corresponds to the length of the electrode is inserted therein, to create a terminal. On its outside, a conductive anti-corrosive metal tube as a cathode (4) is concentrically placed with an appropriate inter-electrode distance.
Since the low melting point metal junction (6) has a low melting point and is soft, when the terminal body (5) is inserted, the low melting point metal is forced into the gap between the terminal body (5) and the nickel-ferrite pipe (3) without any spaces, serving as a electrical binder for the terminal body (5) and the nickel-ferrite pipe (3). At this point, it is further advantageous to use the low melting point metal in a fluid state by heating it to around its melting point, or to use mercury, which is liquid at room temperatures. Mercury creates a mercury amalgam with copper, tin, and lead, and therefore, in the case that the terminal body (5) is made of these metals, the surface of the terminal body (5) becomes a soft amalgam and has even better adhesion, even when the gap between the terminal body (5) and with the nickel-ferrite electrode is narrower.
(d) It has a compact structure without having a pump or pipes so that it can be used as a portable generator of sterilizing wash water. Therefore, the volume of the container (18) of electrolyte solution required for electrolysis is 100 to 500 ml. The container (18) is easily attachable/detachable to the fee hole of the electrolyzer body. The container (10) is filled with a solution containing halogen ions, and pressure is applied by operating an air pump, so that when the valve of the feed hole (19) of the solution containing halogen ions opens, an electrolyte solution is fed to the electrolyzer.
If a plurality of containers (18) of the solution containing halogen ions can be prepared so that the container (18) can be immediately replaced and used when the solution runs out. For different purposes, a solution with a different combination of halogen ions and concentration can be prepared.
(e) A pressurized air or inert gas inlet (26) is provided in the container (18) for the solution containing halogen ions. When the internal pressure is decreased or the solution is refilled after running out, the air pump or inert gas supplying means is mounted on this inlet (26) so that it can be used for applying air pressure or a pressure from pressurized inert gas.
(f) Bromine ions and chlorine ions can be used individually, or a mixture of bromine ions and chlorine ions can be used. However, in order for the apparatus to be portable and compact, it is desirable to use a mixture of bromine ions and chlorine ions so that it has as high a sterilizing and sanitizing effect as possible with a small amount of electrolyte solution used. In addition, to further increase its effect, it is desirable for the mol ratio of bromine ions and chlorine ions to be 50:50 to 70:30.
When the flow of the electrolytic current and solution containing halogen ions is designated, the higher the concentration of the halogen ion, the higher the free residual chlorine concentration of the generated electrolyzed water. Therefore, depending on the required free residual chlorine concentration, it can be easily deal with such a case by replacing the container (18) with a prepared container (18) with a solution containing halogen ions with a different concentration.
(g) A battery or rechargeable battery is used for the power source so that it can be portable and operable with one hand. There is a small rectification circuit for the switching power that is commercially available so that it can be directly connected with a cord to an alternating current.
A power control device (2) in which this direct current power board and a control board which controls the electrolysis time, and a battery or rechargeable battery container are incorporated inside the electrolyzer fastener (23) that supports the electrolyzer (1). In addition, this electrolyzer fastener (23) supports the container (18) of the pressurizable solution as well. A portion of it serves as a handle (24) so that the entire apparatus can be operated with one hand.
(h) Electrolyzed sterilizing wash water can be sprayed on a target with the pressure of a pressurizable container (18) of solution by attaching a spray nozzle to the sterilizing wash water exit hole (17). In addition, without an attachment, electrolyzed sterilizing wash water can be removed to an appropriate container.
To remove any deposition such as hydroxide metals deposited on cathodes, an inorganic acid such as chlorine or an organic acid such as acetic acid is filled in a pressurizable container (18) for a solution in advance, and it is stored in a pressurized state by force filling an inert gas or atmosphere, and then this container is attached to a feed hole (19), and the valve of the feed connection (19) is opened and this acidic solution is introduced into the electrolyzer (1). Then deposits such as hydroxide metals are dissolved with an acidic solution with a pH of 1 to 3 and can be removed.